


Permanent Declaration

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Permanent Declaration

Neil was being really weird and Adam couldn't figure out what the heck was going on.  They had planned a dinner with the glamily, who Adam was starting to miss now that he had taken some time to decompress from 6 months on the road, visited old friends and family, and stayed in bed sleeping and watching TV for 48 hours straight.  Brooke was in New York, Taylor in Seattle, Cam working on her own album, and Monte off with the family visiting relatives, but the rest of them had dinner, laughed, caught up on future plans, and resumed where they had left off the last night of the tour. The only missing cog was Tommy.  He had told Adam he would be there, but despite numerous text messages and voice mail, he hadn't shown up.  When Adam asked Neil to stop by Tommy's on the way home, he kept making lame excuses and drove straight to Adam's place. Almost as strange was that when Sasha suggested they all go out for a while, Neil declined for both of them and hustled Adam out to the car.  Neil always wanted to go out and party with Sasha and Terrence, but tonight he acted as if he had somewhere he had to be, even though he denied it when Adam questioned him.

When Adam walked into the house, he went directly to the kitchen for a bottle of water, then headed down the hallway to his bedroom to change into some sweats.  He froze when he saw the bedroom door closed, something he only did if company showed up unexpectedly and his room was a mess.  And even stranger, there was a dim, flickering light coming from under the door.  Adam was more curious than alarmed, but he pulled 911 up on his phone and kept his finger hovering over the send button as he cracked the door open a little.  His mouth opened and he had to push the door open the rest of the way to confirm what he saw.  The room was shimmering with 30 or 40 candles on every available flat surface, but what elicited a gasp was that on his bed, lying on black satin sheets that were not his, was a tiny, white body face down and breathing steadily, sound asleep.  One look at the platinum hair splayed all over the pillow confirmed that it was Tommy Joe. As he walked a little closer, a smile spread across his face.  Looking at Tommy's body, on the one area that was not already covered by tattoos, his butt cheek, was new art work and it was of Adam's Voodoo hat from the tour, all done in shades of purple with a big red "A," the infamous scarlet letter.  Just as he was about to laugh out loud, Adam spotted what was next to it  Written in the same ornate script as the crimson A, was the word  _A D A M_ , spelled out across the base of Tommy's spine.  A hundred scenarios were racing through Adam's brain, but none of them made sense.  Slowly he made his way to the head of the bed, fighting not to bend down and touch the luminous, pale skin, and then moaning when saw the line of Tommy's arms stretched above his head, his wrists encircled with black faux fur handcuffs, not those meant to restrain, but those meant to make a statement, and they were attached to the headboard.  Adam reached down, unable to keep from the familiar action of brushing Tommy's bangs out of his eyes and behind his ear.  Tommy struggled awake, tried to reach for Adam, but couldn't and then in his half concious state immediately tried to stammer an explanation.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you sure did that!  What are you doing, Tommy?  Why are you naked in my bed?"

Adam saw the sudden fear in Tommy's eyes. "I'm sorry.  Are you mad at me?"

"Of  course I'm not mad at you, but I don't understand.  What are you doing here and why do you have my name tattood on your ass?"

That was all it took, Tommy started to cry, huge tears rolled down his soft white cheeks. "No, no, no, don't cry, baby.  I'm just  confused. "

"I missed you so much, Adam. I hate that the tour is over. I hate that I can't see you every day and have you kiss me every night. I don't care if you don't mean it, I still miss it."

By this time, Adam was on his knees next to the bed.  "Tommy, do you realize that those tattoos are permanent, not something to be done on a whim. What were you thinking? What will you do if things change.

"Fuck you! Lots of things might change, Adam, but how I feel about you, how I feel about everything you've done to make me and my life better, that will never change. If I wasn't afraid of embarrassing you, I'd have had your fucking name tattooed around my neck - Adam Fucking Lambert, for the whole world to see and know how I feel about you."

"Jesus, Tommy, I had no idea. Why now, why didn't you tell me before when you had to have known I wanted to drag you to my room and have my way with you!"

"You did?  I thought you were just .... "

Adam moved closer and kissed Tommy on the lips.  "Of course, I wanted to, silly. You're the only thing that made me laugh and kept me sane through those long, cold nights on the road. I would have cracked if it wasn't for you hanging with me, making me watch your silly horror movies, snuggling with me when I was lonely."

"But Adam, you never said any of that to me and I did everything but beg for your attention."

"Wait a minute, Hold that thought," Adam smiled as he stood back up and slipped out of his shirt.

"The rest, too," Tommy said, the tears stopping and an evil glint appearing in his eye. 

Adam complied and slid out of his jeans, watching Tommy's eyes stay glued to his growing erection. The sound that he made when he realized Adam wasn't wearing anything under his jeans wasn't helping the situation.  Adam crawled in next to Tommy, running his hand down his back in the familiar way he had done so many times, but it wasn't the same, the electricity between them was palpable and Tommy groaned and tried to move closer to the touch.  When he pulled at his wrists, Adam stopped him and whispered in his ear, "Leave them for now, I like that I finally have you where I want you."

Tommy looked into Adam's eyes. "I want you to make love to me, fuck me till I can't think straight - does that sound sappy? I don't care if it does, and  I don't give a shit if tonight is the only time you want me or let me stay with you.  I just want to feel one time that you love me half as much as I love you, okay?"

Adam could barely breathe.  "Are you sure, baby? This is a big step and I don't want you making a decision and regretting it in the morning."

"Are you kidding? I've been thinking about this and agonizing over it since Providence, baby, so I can pretty much tell you I am sure.  Do you want to do this or am I making a total ass of myself?"

Adam laughed.  That was the Tommy Joe he knew, blunt and straight to the point.  Before the mood was ruined by more banter, Adam started kissing Tommy, his arms, his shoulder, down his exposed side, telling him not to move, not to try to get out of his restraints.  The only answer he received was a nod and Tommy burying his head in the pillow to muffle the noises he couldn't seem to control.  Adam moved off the bed to Tommy's protests, but assured him he wasn't going far, just to where he could move Tommy's legs apart and kneel between them, but first he lifted Tommy's leg, put his toes to his mouth and sucked on them, first one at a time then all together. Tommy moaned loudly and tried unsuccessfully to pull way. When Adam was done, he moved onto the bed and let his finger trace slowly up the soft inside of the white thigh, then move toward the new tattoos first the hat then his name.  He could not believe what his little baby had done for him and he wanted to let him know how much it meant.

As he leaned over the prone body and kissed every inch of pale skin he could reach, Tommy was getting more and more out of control under him, pulling at his wrists, lifting his body to meet Adam's, and begging him to do something, anything, to him. 

Adam hovered over the tiny figure, whispering in his ear, "Decision time, little one, can I do what I've been waiting for months to do or is this still your show? If you let me fuck you and touch my name on your ass while I'm doing it,I'll have you screaming the rest of the night. That's why you put it there, isn't it? Because it's my place, isn't it? C'mon, say it, tell me why you branded yourself with my name. What do you say, honey, my game or yours? "

Tommy shook his head vehemently, "No,I mean yes, yes, anything you want.  All I want is to feel you inside me, is that what you want to hear?  I've been thinkng about this for so long..so it's time to quit fuckng around, Adam and.."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'll take care of you, and we'll do this nice and slow. You let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

Again Tommy shook his head, trying to turn and kiss Adam's lips.  Adam ran his tongue along Tommy's lips and down the proferred cheek then flicked it into the ear peeking out of the beautiful blonde hair. "You like my tongue, baby?  I hope you do because it's going to make you feel so good."

With that, Adam let his tongue slide down Tommy's spine until he once again got to his name, where he slowly outlined each brushstroke.  Tommy was shivering and protesting, telling Adam he couldn't last another second, but Adam assured him he could and to just be patient. Adam reached up and took the unused, satin-covered pillow and slid it under Tommy, which caused much commotion and rocking back and forth, almost knocking Adam off the bed.  He smiled and cooed as his tongue continued its trip, being made easier by the fact that Adam had spread Tommy's legs even further and the pillow had raised his ass until Adam could see his entrance, pink and tight, contracting with the first flick of his tongue.  That was all it took for Tommy to come violently onto the satin, apologizing, telling Adam that he tried but couldn't help it.  Adam leaned back over him and kissed his face and neck until the shuddering stopped. 

"Shame on you, baby, now I'm going to have to start all over again." He heard Tommy's groan as he did, first licking Tommy's cheeks, his ear, his neck and continued down at an even slower pace until Tommy was once again begging d whining.  Adam caressed Tommy's thighs, ran his finger slowly down the inside, then moved down to lick the back of the ever-moving knees, first one then the other, as Tommy tried to pull away from the feeling that was making him crazy.  For that, he had to hold Tommy down with one firm hand on his back. Then the trail moved back up and before he knew what was going on, Adam had put 2 fingers into Tommy's mouth and whispered, "Make them real wet, baby, the wetter the better so it doesn't hurt."

Tommy sucked and sucked and thought he was losing his mind with the anticipation and sensations that were tearing through his veins, and when Adam took his fingers out of his mouth and slowly slid one then the other into him, the pain was nothing compared to the other feelings coursing through him.  Adam licked a third finger and pushed it in, moving it around, openng Tommy up for the real purpose of this drama. 

"You ready, honey? It's time if you say you're ready."

All Adam heard was a strangled affirmation as he moved into Tommy, never taking his eyes off his name, knowing this was right and good and desired.  Tommy kept calling his name and Adam moved in and out, lifting Tommy's hips up off the pillow when it suited him. Finally he felt everything coming together and knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he reached up and pulled the restraints off Tommy's wrists, leaving Tommy to clutch the pillow and claw at the tangled sheet. Then Adam slid his hand under his beautiful little glitterbaby and stroked him until they both came, Tommy bucking and rolling, Adam slamming into him with a need that had been building for almost a year. 

When he could breath again, Adam rolled off Tommy and took his shivering baby into his arms. "Didn't you think of getting something to cover us? I'm freezing." Tommy smiled and reached over the other side of the bed and lifted up the comforter that he had removed from the bed when he put the black satin on.

"So," Adam asked, when they had come down a little and were cuddling under the comforter, "How long have you been planning this?"

"The tattoos, a few months, tonight, a few days. I wanted you to come home and know you had no choice but to fuck me. I know what candles do to you, baby. You are such a girl!"

"And now for the big question, how the hell did you get into my house, you little intruder?"

"Neil."

"What?  Neil? My brother, Neil, was part of this? I don't believe that. He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

"He said he was sick of us mooning over one another and if I promised to do what it took, and not give him any details of what that was or what I had planned, he would give me the key - but I wasn't allowed to tell you it was from him. Whoops, I forgot about that part. He said he would make an excuse why I couldn't be at the dinner, but then said he was a terrible liar and I was on my own about that. Once I got here, it took me forever to carry the boxes of candles in and park my car around the block where you wouldn't spot it. Then I was afraid you'd stop somewhere and they'd all burn out before you got home. I told him to make sure you came right home after dinner, but I know how pushy you are and no one can make you do anything you don't want to, but he said he would try just to shut me up, and then I was so tired from all the planning and the carrying that I fell asleep waiting for you."

"What an epic story! Why didn't you just come over when I was here and tell me you wanted to do this? I would have jumped at the chance."

"No you wouldn't have, you liar! I've been trying to get you into the sack for months and you treat me like I'm a baby who doesn't know what's good for him. Even Neil agreed I had to force you and find some way to show you I am serious."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little overly cautious, but you had to go to Neil for advice? " Adam laughed. "I'll tell you what, since he gave you the key when I specifically told him to never let it out of his sight, how about if I just give you his key?  Think you can convince me you deserve it? You know that now that I've seen what you can do, I'll expect lots of surprises like tonght,don't you? You have heard that I'm a pretty high maintenance kind of guy, right?"

Tommy snuggled up closer and kissed Adam firmly on the lips. "I've heard lots of things about you, and so far they seem to be true, so how about if we go take a nice hot bath then I'll see if I can figure out how to show you I'm a better man than your brother and can be trusted with that key.  Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
